


metamorphosis

by voidsys



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: parasites tw, plural moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsys/pseuds/voidsys
Summary: a little drabble about some Feelings I've been having about Jane. tw: parasites
Kudos: 4





	metamorphosis

darkness. I see nothing but black.

it is daytime now, my body awakens. it no longer needs to eat. 

all it wants is to destroy. 

infect. 

consume. 

the corruption conquers all, in the end. at least, that's what it says to her. 

the "her" is me. we are the same yet different. 

she took my name as she began to form inside my mind, growing with song of the hive writhing inside her. 

I was pushed back.   
I don't own this body anymore. 

\- - -

days come and go, I spend my time waiting. 

waiting for the day when I am healed or killed.

I just want things to end. 

\- - -

she spoke to me. 

our voices mingled as one, and then I heard hers. 

it was a soft, sweet voice. she sounded like a much happier version of me. 

it sounded like a song.

she said:   
"I love you, you know. 

I took over because we love you. 

all will be revealed in time."

I felt the worms squirm inside my flesh after that, for the very first time. 

then, i blacked out. 

\- - -

light, again. I see the world in flashes of light. 

then, screaming. it sounded like a woman's voice.

the woman begged for her to stop.   
I begged for her to stop. 

she didn't. 

I felt powerless, as I opened my eyes again for a moment.   
I saw the worms burying themselves into the woman's flesh. 

I cried. 

it was not heavy sobs, all I could manage was a single tear. 

black.

\- - - 

would I be like this forever? 

"no," she answered. 

"once we destroy the eye, then. we will become anew. we will ascend to the never ending love of the crawling rot."

all I could do was look forward to that day now. 

\- - - 

we become one. 

I am whole again. 

I must head to the archives.


End file.
